What's In a Name?
by Synthea Black
Summary: This has been done before, but three years after Hughes' death.  Mustang still isn't over the tragedy.  What happens after a late night visit with the Lieutenant?  He needs her to help heal, but how?


_ Hughes._

_That name. That name that would always haunt their thoughts with regret. Fortunately and unfortunately alike, it also haunted them with friendship and happiness. They would never forget that name, no matter how long it was before they would say it again, or how often it would come up in conversation. But on that day…they would never forget that name. On that day when that man was taken. On that day three years ago._

_ "There's a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on hold for you. He claims it's urgent," said the receiver into Mustang's ear._

_ "Of course he does," the Colonel frowns, it was late, "Put him through." He hears the receiver click as it switches lines. "Look, Hughes, I don't have time for daughter stories."_

_ The annoying but cheerful reply he was waiting for didn't come. It was silent on the other end, "Hey…Hughes." He hears something muffled on the other end, "Hughes. You okay? Hughes!"_

Lieutenant Hawkeye sat and stared at the fire. It burned and crackled. With life. Riza closed her eyes. _With life_. There was one man three years ago who stopped crackling with life. She swirled her small wine glass. She'd had just enough to feel a slight buzz, but was still aware of her surroundings. Her uniform felt stuffy and uncomfortable for some reason today. She'd gone to work, like everyone else on Mustang's team. She was slightly surprised and somewhat pleased when she got to work and the Colonel was not there. She didn't know whether to be happy or worried about that fact. Seemingly he had taken the day off. She knew that he hadn't visited Hughes' grave for awhile. The Lieutenant stood and set her glass on the counter, reaching down to fill Hayate's bowl. She sat down on the bar stool to her small kitchenette and began to unlace her boots.

The day was dreary. The wind picked up and some fallen leaves flew across the grass that seemed dull to his eyes. The man was glad for the dreary weather. He couldn't stand good weather at times like this. He looked intently at the curve of the 'G' that was carved into the stone grave. He knelt and placed a bouquet of Zimmias in front of the grave. They symbolized lasting affection, goodness, and daily remembrance. He scoffed slightly and smiled sadly.

He looked up and saw a woman and girl walking in his direction. The girl had to be close to eight now. He quickly stepped away and walked in the opposite direction.

"Roy? Roy!" He heard Gracia's voice, but pretended that he didn't. He lifted his collar, ducked his head, and walked on.

Hayate's barking was the first thing that aroused her. Riza opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep. Her eyes felt puffy. She chastised herself, remembering the few tears she'd shed before she fell asleep. She must've cried subconsciously. She heard footsteps outside her door and then the doorbell rang.

She stood, padding through her small apartment with bare feet. She reached for the handle and pulled the door open to see Colonel Roy Mustang standing in the doorway. Riza's mouth fell open in slight surprise. She released the door as he walked in. He dropped his shoes on the ground and kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Riza…"

She heard her first name and knew what was coming. His lips were on hers like fire, she probably should have known this was coming earlier today. His hands clung to her, ripping at her clothes uselessly. He fumbled at her chest, erratically looking for the white buttons on her jacket. Somehow feeling awkward, he clumsily got them undone. He gripped her shoulders and pulled the blue coat off her, leaving her in her turtle-neck.

Riza reached up and dragged his black coat off and he pulled her in tighter for a deeper kiss. She felt his tongue on her lips and yielded, knowing this was what he needed. Riza wasn't one of those women that got taken for granted, but she knew what this was. If there was such a thing: guilty sex. For once, Riza didn't care how far this went tonight. This was about him. He had to get over it, one way or the other. If this was the only way, then so be it. She would comply. Like an obedient soldier, she would follow and obey.

He pulled at her blue pants and slid them off with ease. His hands were steadier now as he practically sucked at her mouth, making her body heat up every minute. She followed suit and helped him out of his slacks.

Suddenly they were moving backwards. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her hard against the wall. An involuntary moan escaped from her throat and he bit her lip in response. His hands let go of her wrists and trailed to the bottom of her shirt. He ripped it off then sealed back their kiss. She felt him reach down and grip her thigh, then the other. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her harder into the wall. Her chest was pressed against his and she raked her hands down his back, pulling his shirt over his head. He didn't kiss her back, but went for her neck, leaving a hot trail down to her collarbone.

Riza's head rolled back against the wall and she groaned. Suddenly he let her fall and they were walking backwards again. Towards her bedroom. He was quick and rushed. Her knees gave out when they hit the edge of the bed and she landed backwards on the bed. He climbed on top of her. Usually she would be worried with that angry glare in his eyes, but she knew that she was the only one who could calm it.

She pulled him down into a kiss in encouragement. He'd be better in the morning…

Roy woke up feeling suddenly exhausted and peaceful. He took in a deep breath, not ready to open his eyes yet. His chest moved upward, but there was a slight restriction. He cracked his right eye open and was amazed at what he saw. Riza's head lay on his shoulder. Her arm was carelessly slung across his bare chest. Her hair flung out around her, filling the white fluffy pillow that was below her head. His arm was wrapped around her back. He could feel her burned scar on the inside of his forearm. His hand was cradling her to him. He like the feeling of her legs entangled around his own. He loved the tickle of her blonde hair on his chin, the way her breathing made it shake. He looked down slightly and smiled when he saw Hayate at the foot of the bed, curled up in the corner at his master's feet.

He liked the way this all felt. There was nothing that could've made it any better. Riza had taken it so far this time to fix it all. He didn't feel sorrow right now, but a "complete" feeling. A "whole" feeling. No—a sense of belonging. He wasn't useless, not to her.

He took in another deep breath. He moved a little too much and Riza stirred. Her eyes closed tighter and she tugged him closer, drawing him to her. No, he wasn't useless anymore. He belonged.


End file.
